¡Que vian las dudas!
by McCartney13
Summary: Relatado por Harry. algo gracioso pero hermoso le sucedió, inspirado y sumamente feliz de ser se siente y lo cuenta. Hhr obvio! pasate por aqui que hay lugares disponibles.


----------------------------------- 

**Simbología.**

... ... ... ... ... cambio de escena

- dialogos de los personajes -

"Pensamiento de los personajes"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**La sorprenente Hermione.**

- Sí, gracias. - Era una tarde algo agitada cuando Hermione Granger hacia algunas compras, pues esa noche asistiria a un evento que le habian invitado por parte de el trabajo. Al parecer ya nada le faltaba. Apenas habia salido de la tienda donde compro lo que se pondria. Como era una chica que le importaba muy poco como mostrara su aspecto, no iria a una estetica para que le arreglaran el cabello ni la maquillaran. Aunque eso no queria decir que no se arreglaria. Habia un poco de trafico, pero le daba igual. Apenas eran las 7:00 de la noche, el evento empezaria por eso de las 10:00. Al fin, unos 30 minutos despues llego a su departamento. Estaba dispuesta a darse una ducha; pero sono el telefono... Un timbrado más...

- ¿Bueno? -

- ¿Hermione? - dijo una vieja amiga de Hermione que, como ella asistiria a el evento: Lunatica Lovegood.

- ¿Quien más podria ser,menza? - dijo Hermione como si eso fuera muy obvio, aunque si lo era.

- ¡Jo,jo¡Perdón señorita genio! - dijo Luna - ¿Ya lista?

- ¿Qué¡Apenas me iba a duchar! -

- ¿¡APENAS¿Hermione, sabes que hora es? -

- ¡Pues claro! es tempranisimo, son 7:30 de la noche - dijo Hermione tranquilamente consultando su reloj, mientras Luna estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos.

- ¿Tempranisimo? - Repitió Luna - ¿A que hora piensas arreglarte?

- Hummm ... supongo que cuando termine de ducharme ¿por? -

- Pues entonces te arreglaras muy rapido ¿no? -

- Claro, sabes que no soy de esas chicas que tardan horas en arreglarse cuando lo pueden hacer en 10 minutos. Sin ofender eh... -

- ¡Yo no tardo horas en arreglarme! - se defendió Luna.

- Puede ser, pero si tardas y mucho. -

- Bien ... - admitió Luna - ¿Te compraste atuendo? -

- Si, anque no es de esos atrevidos ni muy escotados ... pero no esta mal, creo. ¿Tu? -

- Ehh ... sí, tambien. Aunque no se si es para la ocasion . - dijo Luna algo pensativa.

- ¿Porqué piensas eso? -

- Bueno, no es muy bonito, y... no es de un color para la noche, supongo. -

- ¡Ah! Bueno, Luna. Ya lo compraste... además, tu tienes gustos muy lindos no se por que te preocupas tanto . -

- Ajá si como no Granger... -

- ¡Hombre, mujer! Te verás genial. Lo apuesto. -

- ¡Ni siquira se como pintarme¿Como me vere genial? -

- Pues si ese es el problema, vente de una vez para aca y nos pintamos con ayuda de ambas. ¿Que dices? -

- Por eso yo siempre dije que tu no eras solo una "sabelotodo" aunque sinceramente nunca pense eso. -

- Que va. Bien pues vente de volon pimpon para aca, dejare la puerta abierta puesto que me duchare¿de acuerdo? -

- Vale, ya me voy volando para alla. Chao! -

- Ja,ja,ja bye! -

Colgo el telefono, y se dirjio a la ducha en busca de relajarse un poco ...

- ¿Diga? - dijo un chico llamado Harry Potter, que conforme habia pasado el tiempo, se habia vuelto todo un galán. Ya no era el mismo, se habia vuelto un chico coqueto, y se reia de todo, incluso de la más grande estúpides.

- Con el señor Harry Potter, por favor. - dijo una voz cambiada, que provenia de un joven pelirrojo. Ronald Weasley tambien habia cambiado mucho, tanto como Harry, el y otro chico se habian vuelto "Los chicos ideales para cualquier chica".

- ¿Departe de ... -

- Ronald Weasley - contestó Ron con algo asi como orgullo.

- ¿Y ese milagro que te acuerdas de mi? -

- ¡Pero que dices! Apenas antiayer nos vimos y dices eso ... ¿Que tal andas? -

- Ja,ja. Mal. ¿tu? - dijo Harry haciendo su tipico "tic" que tenia en el ojo mientras sonrreia.

-Pues igu... ¡QUÉE¿Mal¿por? -

- ¡Tranquilo, Ron! es este maldito moño que no me lo se poner. Lo acomodo según yo y queda como chicharron. -

- ¿Voy a tu casa a ayudarte? -

- Si no es molestia ... -

- Claro que no, sabes que cuentas conmigo. - dijo amablemente el guapo pelirrojo.

- Vale. Oye¿no has hablado con Draco? - preguntó Harry.

- ¡Bah¡Naa! ... ¿por? - dijo Ron con indiferencia.

- ¿Ira a el evento? -

- Yes. -

- Ah, bueno ... ¿ya vienes o que? - dijo Harry.

- Pues si cuelgas ... - dicho esto, Harry colgo. Se irijio al espejo y se vio ... "Como puede ser que sea un galan si este pelo es mas rebelde que la misma novela esa ..." hizo un ademan con la boca y se comenzo a arreglar el moño, aunque aun no le quedaba.

- ¿Hermione? - Luna acavaba de llegar al departamento de Hermione, y como ella le habia dicho que dejaria la puerta abierta entro. - ¡Eh, Hermione¿Ya saliste de ducharte? - Pero nadie respondio. Luna pasó hasa la habitacion de Hermione y se sento en la cama. Enseguida reacciono pues en cuanto se sento, la lap top que se encontraba justamente en la cama se iba a caer. La coloco en la mesita de estudio mientras susurraba "Pero que chica ... " . Se miró al espejo que tenia Hermione en forma de estrella y se miraba el rostro cuando comenzaba a reirse sola, con su propio reflejo un zapato sono ...

- ¡Eh!Pero que mona te ves Lunita! - dijo una Hermione en bata, acababa de ducharse y por lo logico del baño provenia mucho vapor. Ella era la que habia dejado caer su sandalia aproposito para que Luna voltiara.

- ¡Hermione¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ... ¡me ... asustaste! - dijo Luna mientras que se sonrrojaba.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja! Luna, no hay por que apenarse ehh ... yo hago eso de reirme mientras me miro al espejo desde que era una niña. Con decirte, que en ocasiones me reia pero de lo espantosa que me veia ja,ja,ja. - dijo Hermione mientras sacaba su atuendo de la bolsa.

- ¡ Pero que dices ! - dijo Luna que tambien se reia con ganas. Ella, ya traia su vestido puesto. Era color verde, un verde bonito. Era de tirantes finos y un poco escotado de la parte de enfrente, y le llegaba exactamente hasta las rodillas haciendo mostrar sus blancas piernas. Con unas zapatillas de tacon bajito tambien verdes.

- Bueno, haber ayudame a ponerme el vestido - le dijo Hermione a Luna. Cuando Luna vio su vestido se quedo observandolo detenidamente. Era un vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color negro, las mangas las tenia un poco amponas y eran cortas. Era algo asi como un vestido de una niñita chiquita, pero algo mas sexy.

- ¡Que buen vestido te has comprado! - le dijo Luna a Hermione mientras le ayudaba a colocarselo por arriba de la cabeza. Cuando ya lo tubo bien puesto, Luna le subio el discreto sierre que tenia por detras. - Listo . -

-Bueno, ahora hay que pintarnos ¿De acuerdo? - propuso Hermione

- Negativo, en desacuerdo. - dijo Luna meneando rubia cabellera.

Hermione la miro arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Por? -

- ¡Te dije que yo no tengo idea de como maquillarme, Hermione! -

- ¡Para eso viniste, menza¡Para que yo te ayudara a pintarte! -

- ¡Bien, bien! - dijo Luna y se fe caminandoal iluminado tocador de Hermione. Saco un par de cosmeticos, una plancha para pelo, una secadora y otras cosas.

- Pues manos a la obra. - dijo una desidida Luna.

- Asi me gusta - dijo Hermione tras sonrreirle .

Alcabo de 2 horas, las dos chicas quedaron listas. Con un par de quemones en la cabeza debido a lo caliente de la plancha, algunas huellas de deliniador y rimel en los ojos, pero qudaron.

- Costo algo de trabajo ¿no? - dijo Luna.

- Pero lo conseguimos, que es lo principal. - dijo una sonrriente Hermy.

- ¿Me quedo bien el peinado? - dijo Luna mirandose al espejo - ¿Tanto como el maquillaje? -

- Monisima te ves, honey . - le contestó Hermione dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Hermione se habia puesto rimel, tanto que las pestañas se le veian muy negras. Tambien deliniador negro en los ojos, y en el parpado una sombra color rosa pastel que contenia unos destellos. El rosa se notaba, pero no mucho. Rubor en las mejillas, y un gloss en los labios sabor fresa. Mientras respecto al peinado, se habia agarrado un cacho de la parte de enfrente hacia atras, haciendolo abultado con un broche negro en forma de estrella. el pelo lacio con las puntas levantadas hacia arriba.

Mientras que Luna se habia puesto igualmente rimel, solo que de color café. Tambien deliniador café, para que convinara. Rubor en sus blancas mejillas, y el mismo gloss como el de Hermione. El peinado con un flequillo por delante y ligeramente hechado a un lado, y por detras el pelo lacio y al final unos caireles que le habia hecho Hermione.

Ron iba en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron caminó por el pasillo y se paro enfrente de la puerta donde vivia Harry. Toco dos veces, y como no resivio respuesta volvio a tocar solo que un poco mas fuerte.

- ¡Voy! - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta con la voz de Harry.

Ron espero... pero Harry no salia. Entonces comenzó ...

- Una hora, media hora, cuarto de hora... dos horas... 3 ... un dia... una semana ... 4 meses... 2 años... 5 decadas ... ya me mori... ¿NO IRAS AL ENTIERRO,HARRY? -

- ¡Ya, ya¿Porque no dejas hacer mis necesidades tranquilamente? - dijo Harry mientras Ron pasaba al departamento.

- ¡Pues mira, que tu me colgaste el telefono y sin decir adios o algo! - le dijo Ron

- Perdón... ¡pero si tu me dijiste que si colgaba...! - dijo Harry aguantandose la risa.

- JA-JA que gracioso ... en fin. ¿Que paso con el negativo moño ese¿Aun esta de pocas pulgas? - preguntó Ron.

- Pfja,ja,ja,ja... Pues si. -

- Haber trai acá ... - lo jaló Ron, y con el entresejo fruncido, se lo acomodo. Cuando acabo, Harry se miro al espejo y se quedo estupefacto.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Ron.

- Es increible... lo sencillo que ... dios... ¡Es increible! - gritó Harry.

- ¡Tranquilo¡TRANQUILO! ya pasó ... aqui ya sabes, SuperRon al rescate - dijo Ron dandole una palmada a Harry.

- Muy gracioso... pero aun asi gracias. - dijo Harry mientras se ponia los boleados zapatos.- Pense que te pondrias el atuendo que llevaste a Howgarts en 4º ja,ja,ja-

- Ni loco - dijo Ron con cara de asco - En mi vida me vuelvo a poner esa cosa . -

- Ja,ja,ja. -

- ¿Ya nos vamos o que? - le dijo Ron.

- ¿Y Draco? -

- Aqui estoy. - dijo Draco Malfoy justo en la puerta. El, era el tercer "chico ideal para cualquier chica". Con un corte muy sexy, su pelo siempre rubio, su nariz respingada, y su rotro ya no tenia pisca de maldad. Era todo un chico sexy. El era el mas seductor de los tres. - Encontre la puerta abierta y entre. - dijo el rubio.

- Se toca¿sabes? - le espetó Ron.

- Calla, Weasley. -

- Chicos por favor ... hoy es nuestra noche,¿De acuerdo? no hay que peliar ... - advirtió Harry.

- Tienes razón, Harry. - le dijo Draco.

- Bien. - tambien dijo Ron.

- Bueno ... ¿ahora si nos vamos?-

- Andando -.

Y los tres chicos mas guapos de la ciudad salieron del departamento directo al gran evento ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuará.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
